More Than Beautiful
by talv1914
Summary: Pansy wants Ravencalw's diadem, but she has two problems in her way. First, is the Room of Requirement, and the second is Draco Malfoy. And Draco has a lot of power over her.


A/N: This is my entry for the seventh round of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Go Wasps!

Prompts- Take a Bow by Rihanna, ''We accept the love we think we deserve.'' , Magenta.

* * *

I was standing in front of the room of requirement. Or more correctly in front a wall, where the entrance to the room should appear. One way or another, everyone knew this room was on the seventh room and if I wouldn't have known it, I had my sources of information.

Though I knew exactly what I needed to do for the door to appear, it didn't work. I walked past this bloody wall a few times, much more than three. Each time I thought about what I needed, I didn't stop thinking about it before I got there, while I was there and after I left.

Ravencalw's diadem, that was what I needed. The damn door didn't appear, not many how many times I walked through the hall. Maybe I was at the wrong place, but it isn't as if I could walk three times around the entire school until a door will appear out of the blue.

It was simply a crown with magical abilities and it was that I needed. If I could have it, I could have proved myself, I could have been more than pretty. I could have used a spell to change the diadem's form and wear it.

I was tired of everything and everyone. People were already judging me, not many people liked me, and I could add Draco to the list. He was having one of his days again, so were Zabini and Nott, but I cared about Draco. I guessed their mood was bad because they were Death Eaters, I didn't know what they were going through, but I saw it wasn't easy for them, and I have tried to support Draco with that. However, he didn't appreciate my help.

All I have wanted is to surprise everyone. I wanted to put on the diadem and blow everyone's minds. I was tired of being a pretty face, because that was obviously not enough for people, probably for Draco either.

To be honest, my main wish was to gain Draco's sympathy back. That year was different for him, not many were the things that stayed the same and he wasn't treating me like he did before. If he hated me so much then, when I look good, what would hold us together when we are older?

I needed the bloody diadem, I needed to prove that I was more than _pretty_. The diadem would allow me to be one of those girls who are both pretty and intelligent. Then, the boys would fall for me, hopefully Draco included.

''Parkinson!'' Draco's voice called from behind me, creating a small hope in my heart.

''Yes?'' I asked with a smirk and turned around to see the blonde walking towards me.

''Don't play stupid,'' he said when he reached me, causing my smirk to drop. ''What the fuck are you doing here?''

Blush covered my cheeks and I could imagine myself becoming pink. Not just pink, but magenta. ''I needed the requirement room, but now you are here we can use it together.'' I replied and forced myself to playfully touch his tie.

Whenever these kinds of situation would happen, I always knew there is a chance it will end up with hot and passionate sex. Draco could be so complicated that the fighting would end that way.

''Well, I need it, so fuck off.'' He said angrily and added, ''Now.''

''Why? What do you need it for?'' I asked and crossed my arms above my chest.

Draco chuckled and a spark of evil appeared in his eyes. I always found that gaze both attractive and terrifying. ''So you are stupid.'' He announced, ''I don't owe you any explanations. You do what I fucking say or I'll make sure there is no Pansy Parkinson to worry about. _Ever again_.''

My mouth opened and closed a couple of times while I stared at him with disbelief. He was threatening to kill me. Maybe if it was someone else, I wouldn't have been such a coward, but I knew that Death Eaters, even as young as Draco, were capable of.

After I saw no amusement or laughter in his eyes, I ran away from there. He never tried to apologize to me, I guess it wasn't a part of his character then, and after everything that happened later it was too late. However, he did try to shag me again, but never out of love, only as an attempt to find a distraction.

I didn't give him what he wanted. That night was enough for me. I took in a lot of shit from that blonde, but a death threat was crossing the line. Actually, that day opened my eyes. All along I was treated by Draco like utter shit; he would make fun of me, he would cheat on me, he saw in me nothing more than a body to use for his needs.

It made me hate myself. Until then I used to think that I am only pretty. Not smart, not talented, not interesting. Pretty. I thought about myself that low and I got something to fit me- Draco, who then was at the bottom of the bottom. He knew I was stupid and he used it for his own good, he played me most of the time.

After that day Draco never got near me again. The stupid little girl in me wants him back, but it I think about it rarely. He might have changed since, yet I don't think it will affect our relationship. I took him out of my life and he never asked to come back into it.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it. Just to be clear, in my opinion, Pansy didn't become this new person after this. She might have got more confident in herself and let go of Malfoy, but that's pretty much it.


End file.
